President of Sitnalta
The President of the Republic of Sitnalta (The President of Sitnalta, The Sitnaltean President) is the head of state, leader of the executive government and the co-head of the cabinet of Sitnalta. The President directs domestic and foreign policy generally and is the commander-in-chief of the Sitnaltean Armed Forces. The presidency was officially re-established in 1955 when the new constitution was adopted. But the new elections were held only in 1960 (as stated in the Provisional regulations of the new constitution) to match the new presidential elections with the parliamentary and local elections. The President is elected directly through a popular vote to a five-year term. To be elected as the president a candidate must be at least 35 year old, must have resided in Sitnalta for 10 years and must have resided in Sitnalta for last 5 years before the declaration of elections day. The law prohibits anyone from ever being elected to the presidency for a third consecutive term. Though, according to the constitution voting in the presidential elections is mandatory for every capable citizen and absenting can be a subject of administrative punishment (fine), there is no need for such a "punishment" because of high number of voters. The president becomes the candidate, who wins the majority of the votes, but no less than 25% of total number of voters. Powers Sitnalta is dualistic semi-presidental republic, so the president is quite powerful. Although the prime-minister has the privilege of running day-to-day business of the government, the president is the highest ranking official in the executive government and wields significant authority and influence. Government Formation The president has very active role in forming a new government. When new Chamber of Representatives is elected, it is the president who nominates a candidate. The President can also refuse some ministerial candidates and nominate his own ones (but max. 3). If after some procedures the chamber doesn't give consent to the appointment of the prime-minister, the president dissolves the chamber and declares new elections. If the chamber gives consent, the president appoints the prime-minister. The president can fire the whole government or ministers of justice, state security, internal affairs, foreign affairs and defense. The president also has right to request that the prime-minister fires any other minister. If the latter denies, he can require the same from the Parliament.The confirmation of the president is also necessary when a new minister is to be appointed. The Sitnaltean constitution determines appointment and firing procedures in details, but this regulations are not actually used in practice because of cooperation between the president, prime-minister and the parliament. Executive Powers The Constitution of Sitnalta states that the president is head of state, guarantor of the constitution, independence, freedom, sovereignty and unity of the country. But most importantly, the president is the head of executive branch which makes him the most powerful official in the country. Although the day-to-day affairs of the cabinet are run by the prime-minister, it is the president who directs the general policy and presides over its implementation. The president has right to change, abolish or terminate the decisions made by the government, a minister and other executive agencies. He also wields power to issue edicts and decrees concerning the important political, economic and military affairs. The president through his administration controls and supervises the actions of the cabinet and check if they comply with the president's policies. The president also has active interaction with the prime-minister and other ministers and is involved in determining general action plans and strategies. The president personally and actively controls the programs concerning national security, education, economy and foreign affairs and makes decisions with the corresponding ministers. With the Parliament and the cabinet, the president determines the general foreign policy. In foreign affairs the president represents the state and is empowered to conduct negotiations and sign treaties. The President can dissolve the chamber if the president deems it doesn't serve the people's interests. This decision can be annulled by the Senate. With the consent of the Parliament, the president can fire or dissolve local authorities. Legislative Powers The President promulgates and in certain cases initiates laws. The President can veto bills and send them back to the parliament. The president also has right of "special veto" which can be used twice in every year of the chamber's term and can be overridden only with 4/5 of votes of the Senate. The President is empowered to grant pardons and reprieves, adjourn either or both houses of the Parliament, declare state of emergency or state of war and call referendum. The president can grant a citizenship or asylum. Appointments The president appoints many state officials from the judges of the Supreme and Constitutional courts to the members of National Security Council. The president appoints ambassadors of Sitnalta and receives foreign ambassadors. The president as the commander-in-chief appoints the Chief of Staff of the Armed Forces of Sitnalta with the consent of the cabinet. The president also nominates or appoints other officials, for example, members of national regulatory councils, one member of the High Council of Justice and the Central Election Commission. The president also gives state awards, high military, special and honorary titles, and high diplomatic ranks. The President can declare a foreigner as a persona non grata if the person is against the state of Sitnalta. ''Persona non grata ''has no right to enter the territory of Sitnalta or temporarily or permanently reside there. The chamber of representatives can annul the decision of the president.. The President of Sitnalta shall schedule the date of elections for the President, Parliament, and representative bodies as determined by the Constitution and law. Ceremonial Duties As the head of state, the president can fulfil traditions established by predecessors. The president hosts highest-ranking guests, gives speeches, attends public events. Annually the president addresses to the Parliament and submits a report of crucial state-related issues.